Star Wars The Cyber Wars
by Zasaazyem
Summary: Souvenez vous. Doctor Who, "Adieu Rose", quand le Cyber Lieutenant a déclaré au Docteur : "La sphère a brisé les barrières qui séparent les différents mondes". Et si les Cybermen s'étaient attaqués à d'autres mondes via la fissure ? Par exemple, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine… (L'action se déroule avant l'épisode "La bête de Zilo" et pendant "Adieu Rose")


_Disclaimer : En aucun cas les personnages de Star Wars The Clone Wars et de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont respectivement la propriété de George Lucas et de la BBC._

 **Star Wars**

 **The Cyber Wars**

La République avait finalement décidé d'utiliser la bombe à électron-protons. C'était la seule option pour remporter la bataille de Malastare, et ainsi permettre à la République de conserver son approvisionnement en carburant. Il était prévu que la bombe soit livrée très bientôt. D'ici là, il avait été estimé que l'armée droïde n'attaquerait pas avant environ 3 jours, étant donné que les Séparatistes regroupaient la plupart de leurs effectifs pour un assaut final. Les clones se préparèrent donc à la bataille qui s'annonçait. Tandis que les généraux Windu et Skywalker mettaient au point une stratégie, ils reçurent un message d'alerte provenant des sentinelles.

« Monsieur ! Nous repéré du mouvement au Nord de notre position. Et il est de taille ! »

« C'est impossible ! » dit Anakin « L'attaque était prévue beaucoup plus tard ! »

« Il faut croire qu'ils ont décidé d'en finir maintenant » répliqua Windu. Il s'adressa au clone sentinelle. « Que tout le monde se place en position de combat ! »

Toute la forteresse fut bientôt en état d'alerte. Chaque clone était à présent à son poste, prêt au combat. Anakin était monté au poste de commandement pour superviser les opérations. Mace Windu était en train de s'adresser au Chancelier via un hologramme.

« Je ne m'attendait vraiment pas à ce que les Séparatistes décident d'attaquer maintenant » s'étonna le Chancelier. « C'est tout à fait surprenant. »

« C'est trop tôt ! » ragea Anakin « Nous n'avons pas encore la bombe ! »

« Il faudra faire sans, je le crains » répondit Windu. Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre, d'où on pouvait voir le champ de bataille. « Ils arrivent. »

Une immense armée se dirigeait vers la forteresse de la République, en marchant au pas. Rex qui était en première ligne observait la dite armée avec ses jumelles. Il fut surpris en la voyant.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? Ce ne sont pas les droïdes habituels ! » Il contacta immédiatement le poste de commandement. « Général Skywalker ! Vous n'allez pas le croire. On dirait que les Séparatistes ont mis en service un nouveau modèle de droïde de combat ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites ? » demanda Anakin stupéfait.

« Il ne sont pas du tout pareils à ceux que nous avons l'habitude de combattre ! Que devons nous faire ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » marmonna Windu. « Cela ne peut rien signifier de bon à mon avis. »

Tout à coup, l'armée inconnue s'arrêta brusquement. Il y eu un moment de silence avant que l'un d'entre eux s'avance seul. Il marcha quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter.

« Il sembleraient qu'ils soient ouverts au dialogue » commenta Windu.

« Dans ce cas, je vais m'en charger » répondit Anakin, qui fit immédiatement demi-tour.

« Soit tout de même prudent Skywalker. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont réellement ni de quoi ils sont capables. » dit Windu.

« Comptez sur moi » et Anakin quitta le poste de commandement. Il se rendit jusqu'au hangar, enfourcha un speeder, et se dirigea vers le « négociateur ». Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il resta à regarder ce nouveau modèle de droïde qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il descendit du speeder et se dirigea vers lui.

« Identifiez vous » dit la machine en face de lui.

« Vous vous êtes invités ici, alors à vous l'honneur » répondit Anakin.

« Identifiez vous en premier » insista son interlocuteur.

« Ça commence à bien faire ! » dit Anakin énervé « Dites moi qui vous êtes qu'on en finisse ! »

« Nous sommes les Cybermen. Identifiez vous. »

« Je suis le Général Skywalker de l'armée de la République. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Nous exigeons une reddition totale. Rendez vous, et vous serez tous épargnés, puis mis à jours. »

« Comment !? » s'exclama Anakin qui n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

« Nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Nous allons vous débarrasser de tout ce qui vous fait défaut. Vous serez mis à jour. Vous deviendrez comme nous. »

« Mais… vous n'êtes pas des droïdes Séparatistes ? » demanda Anakin un peu confus.

« Nous sommes les Cybermen. »

« Mais êtes vous des droïdes Séparatistes ? »

« Nous sommes les Cybermen. »

« Mais êtes vous du côté des Séparatistes oui ou non !? » s'exclama Anakin qui commençais à perdre patience.

Le Cyberman resta silencieux un instant avant de fermer son poing droit et de le placer sur le symbole de Cybus Industries sur son torse.

« Séparatistes. Recherche dans la banque de données. Séparatistes. Résultats : aucun fichier trouvé. »

Avant qu'Anakin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Cyberman reprit la parole.

« Ceci est votre dernière chance. Acceptez de vous rendre sans conditions. »

« Nous rendre ? Jamais ! » répliqua sèchement Anakin.

Cette fois, le Cyberman posa à nouveau son poing droit sur son torse, et fit sortir un canon du haut de son poignet.

« Alors vous serez effacé. »

Avant que le Cyberman n'aie le temps de tirer, Anakin le propulsa en arrière avec une poussée de Force. Le Cyberman fut renvoyé contre la première rangée de Cybermen. Il se releva, et à cet instant, tout les autres Cybermen posèrent leur poing sur leur torse avant de déployer leurs armes.

« Tout élément hostile doit être effacé. »

Les Cybermen commencèrent à tirer. Anakin dégaina son sabre laser et renvoya quelques tirs sur plusieurs Cybermen, mais fut obligé de fuir devant leur nombre. Il se précipita vers son speeder et retourna à la forteresse le plus vite possible. Les Cybermen se mirent alors à marcher au pas cadencé vers la base en tirant.

« Effacer. Effacer. Effacer. »

« Rex ! Ils arrivent, tenez vous prêt ! » dit Anakin à son capitaine via un communicateur.

« À vos ordres monsieur ! On va les accueillir comme il se doit ! »

Les clones déployèrent toute leur artillerie contre l'armée de Cybermen qui s'avançait vers eux. Les Cybermen étaient assez résistants aux tirs de blaster, mais ne faisaient pas long feu face aux RT-TT. De plus, leur lenteur était également handicapante. Mais leur force résidait dans leur nombre. Peu importe combien de Cybermen avaient été détruits, il en arrivait toujours plus. Ils commencèrent par prendre le contrôle de plusieurs RT-TT, et les retournèrent contre les clones. Puis, ils commencèrent à percer les défenses de la forteresse.

« Il faut les empêcher d'entrer ! À l'attaque ! » hurla Anakin à ses hommes.

Anakin , Windu et les hommes de la 501ème se ruèrent vers le Cybermen qui tentaient de pénétrer dans la forteresse par la grande porte. Pour Anakin, ils étaient aussi faciles à découper que des droïdes. Mais il en arrivait de partout. Quand il croyait enfin qu'il n'y en avait plus, il y en avait encore. En voyant ses hommes tomber un par un, il décida d'ordonner la retraite.

« Nous allons leur tendre un piège ! » dit Anakin tandis que ses troupes se repliaient. Les Cybermen entrèrent sans problème dans la forteresse et s'entassèrent dans la cour principale. Elle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir plusieurs RT-TT à la fois. Mais il n'y avait que des Cybermen. Ils continuaient d'entrer mais leur progression fut stoppée par les portes que les clones avaient verrouillées. Quand une grande partie des Cybermen fut entassée dans la cour principale, Anakin ordonna qu'on referme la grande porte. À présent, les Cybermen étaient pris au piège. C'est à cet instant que les bombardiers décollèrent et bombardèrent les Cybermen piégés. Pas un seul n'y échappa. Ils furent tous détruits. Les clones commencèrent à pousser des cris de victoire, mais durent retourner très vite au combat. En effet, d'autres Cybermen venaient de forcer la grande porte, et commencèrent à envahir la cour principale. Cette fois, ils ne furent pas pris au piège comme la dernière fois, puisqu'ils réussirent à causer suffisamment de pertes chez les clones pour les faire se replier. Les Cybermen n'avaient plus aucun obstacle à leur progression. Ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la forteresse. Malgré le feu nourri des bombardiers, les Cybermen continuaient de progresser.

« Tout élément hostile doit être effacé. Effacer. Effacer. »

« Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! » hurla Rex « On ne pourra pas les contenir ! »

En effet, les Cybermen commençaient à prendre le dessus sur les clones.

« Il nous faut une solution, et vite ! » dit Windu « Si on continue à ce rythme, la bataille pourrait bien tourner en notre défaveur ! »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots, qu'il vit quelques Cybermen cesser de tirer et être projetés en arrière, comme si quelque chose les aspirait.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » demanda un Cyberman « Expliquez »

Tout les Cybermen furent progressivement attirés en arrière en hurlant. Les clones se relevèrent et virent un flot de Cybermen se faisant aspirer vers une espèce de vortex, au loin. Toute l'armée disparaissait dans ce tourbillon de lumière, sous les yeux ébahis des clones et des Jedis. En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus rien de l'armée de Cybermen. Tout le monde resta silencieux un instant. Tout avait fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Ils fallu un peu de temps à tout le monde pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se produire. Anakin était remonté au poste de commandement, afin de superviser la remise en place des installations. Il reçut un appel du Chancelier.

« Anakin. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Enfin vous répondez. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec vous pendant un moment »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous entendre à nouveaux Chancelier. »

« Alors, vous êtes venus à bout de l'attaque des Séparatistes ? »

« Ce n'était pas une attaque des Séparatistes. » Le Chancelier fut stupéfait par ce que venait de dire Anakin. « Nous ne savons pas d'où ils venaient, ni qui ils étaient réellement. Mais une chose est sûre : ils étaient très dangereux. »

« Et comment vous en êtes vous sorti ? »

« Eh bien, en fait nous n'y sommes pour rien. Ils ont tous disparu d'un seul coup. On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les a tous aspirés… C'était très étrange. »

« Enfin, ils sont partis maintenant, n'en parlons plus. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bombe est actuellement en route pour Malastare. Vous la recevrez bientôt. »

« Merci beaucoup Chancelier. Nous en ferons bon usage, afin que nous puissions conserver nos sources en carburant. »

« Mais dit moi Anakin : les pertes de la bataille d'aujourd'hui ne risquent-elles pas d'être un handicap pour la bataille à venir? »

« J'en ai bien peur votre Excellence, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous livrerons bataille comme prévu. »

« Alors je te souhaite bonne chance Anakin. » et l'hologramme s'éteignit.

Tandis qu'Anakin se remettait de cette bataille pour le moins inhabituelle, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait pris fin grâce à l'intervention d'un homme venant d'un monde lointain et inconnu. Un docteur qui, dans cette bataille, avait perdu beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer.

* * *

 **Quel dommage que ça ne puisse pas arriver en vrai. Avec les musiques et tout et tout, ça aurait sûrement donné quelque chose d'énorme ! J'espère que ce petit crossover vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir).**

 **Zasaazyem.**


End file.
